Trapped Once Again
by flirtswithdisaster
Summary: Sequel to Trapped. It's two years later and Rory is leaving for Yale. Lorelai and Luke are still happy as ever and Lorelai is pregnant. LL forever!
1. To Yale!

**Trapped…Again**

**Chapter 1 – To Yale!**

**So…here I am. A sequel to my story Trapped. Well, personally I am really excited about this story because I LOVED Trapped and now, I can keep writing it. YAY! **

**I hope people want to read this and enjoy it. **

**Oh, and I have another new story called "It Takes Time." You should read that too. ;)**

**Oh, and if you didn't read Trapped, that's ok you won't be lost. It's not a very complex plot. **

**Read and enjoy!!**

Lorelai stood at the door of her daughter's room watching her sleep. She couldn't believe how fast she had grown up. It seemed like just yesterday she had been sitting on her parent's couch listening to them yell at her for getting pregnant. Now her little girl was going to Yale.

She looked at all the boxes that were packed full of all of Rory's things just ready to make a new home in her dorm room at Yale. She was so proud of her daughter, but at the same time she was worried about how things would go when she left. Things wouldn't be the same anymore. But as one kid was leaving the house, another was about to be coming into it.

She placed her hand on her large stomach and rubbed it gently. Both of them were starting new lives. Rory was starting Yale and Lorelai was having a child with Luke. Things really couldn't be better.

"Hey." Luke whispered as he walked into the kitchen.

She turned around and smiled when she saw him. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach. He looked in the room at saw Rory sleeping peacefully. He laughed at the thought of her waking up and seeing them both watching her sleep. She would never sleep with her door open ever again.

"It's hard to believe she's leaving for college tomorrow." He said.

"No, she's still six and pretends to be a ballerina."

"Seems like it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It really does."

"You wanna go back to bed?"

"I can't sleep with this massive stomach. It's impossible."

"Impossible?"

"Shove a bowling ball up your shirt and see how easy it is to sleep."

"You need sleep."

"Yes I know that. But, the baby doesn't' know that, nor does she care."

"I'm sure she's a smart kid. She'll understand." Luke said, gently guiding her to the stairs.

"You would think that." She said following his lead. "But no. Stupid kid." She pointed to her stomach as she spoke.

"Poor kid. She's not even born yet and you're calling her stupid."

"Well, clearly she needs to step her game up."

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her to help her climb up the stairs. The huge stomach and massive ankles made this everyday task quite an adventure.

"Give her a break." He said when they finally reached the top of the stairs. "All she knows is the inside of your stomach."

"If she wouldn't kick me and make me have to pee all the time, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Ok, you really need sleep."

"No I don't. Sleep is for losers." She said, yawning.

He helped her into bed and crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her against him and watched her struggle to stay awake. Finally she mumbled something incoherent as her eyes slowly shut. He brushed the hair out of her face and watched her sleep. It was apparently the theme of the evening, watching people sleep.

So much had happened in the past two years. He and Lorelai had gotten married, Rory had been expected to Harvard, Yale, and Princeton, and Lorelai had gotten pregnant. He remembered when she called him asking him to fix her shower. Then they had gotten trapped in the bathroom and were given a chance to talk. He would never forget kissing her on the bathroom floor.

-----

"Mom." Rory said while shaking her sleeping mother. "Mom, come on. I know it's early…"

Lorelai turned over and yawned. She focused her eyes on her daughter and smiled. "Hey." She greeted sleepily.

"Luke made breakfast." She said pulling the blankets off the bed.

"Oh geeze!"

"Mom, I am not being late for college. This is Yale, mom._ Yale_."

The day had finally come, the day when her baby girl left for college. It wasn't the place they both had expected but the pro-con list never lies. Lorelai knew Rory would love it there. She knew she would fit right in. However, Rory wasn't so sure. She had been freaking out about today for the past month. No, the past eighteen years.

"Come here." Lorelai said calmly.

"What? No, mom! We have to eat! We have to go!"

"I think you can spare two minutes."

Rory huffed over to her mother's bed and plopped down next to her. "Well?"

Lorelai noticed a sheet of paper in her daughter's hand and she knew it was a list. Rory always made lists for these kind of occasions.

"Rory put the list down."

"What?"

"Put the list down."

Rory placed the paper on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't have all day."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Rory, honey, angel, my child, look at me."

Rory tilted her head to face her mother and stared at her with her deep blue eyes.

"I know a lot has happened over the past two years. Ya know, with Luke and this new kid, but I just want you to know that nothing could ever replace you. You are and will always be my baby girl, my best friend. I know you're going to do great things at Yale. You're going to be amazing."

Rory's face had softened as her mother spoke. She pulled her legs up onto the bed and crawled closer to her mother.

"I love you, mom."

Lorelai kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you too, kid."

After a few minutes of silence Rory's mind began racing again. She wanted to get her list and get back to her schedule. But, this was such a great moment with her mother, who she wasn't going to see for a long time.

"You're thinking about the list, aren't you?" Lorelai said.

"No." Rory denied, as she looked up to her mother's unconvinced face. "Yes."

"Go." She said. "I'll be right down."

"Thank you." Rory said hopping off the bed and grabbing her list off the floor.

Lorelai pulled herself out of bed and once again, just like every morning, she stood in front of her closet wondering what to wear. Pregnancy had complicated this tremendously because she felt humongous in anything she wore. Maybe she should shower first.

"Mom, I know you're pregnant, but hurry up!" Rory called from downstairs.

Well, Rory made that decision very easy.

"I'm coming!" Lorelai called back.

She quickly grabbed a pair jeans and a shirt from her closet and grabbed a pair of socks out of her dresser drawer. After a few minor jumps, she managed to get her jeans on and quickly threw on her bra followed by her shirt.

She stared at her shoes on the floor of her closet. She was not in the mood to bend over and pick them up. She could get Luke do it.

"Luke!" She yelled down the stairs. "Can you help me?"

"What?" He yelled back.

"Can you help me?"

"I'll be right up."

Problem solved.

"Hey, what do ya need?" He asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Can you get my sneakers?"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"You called me up here to pick up your sneakers off the floor?"

"Ya know, it's not exactly a picnic carrying your child inside of me. And then, after I have been carrying this kid for nine long months, I will have to push it out a very, very tiny opening."

Luke rolled his eyes. He had heard variations on this rant multiple times. She kept guilt tripping him into doing things for her. Every time he wanted to say no and tell her to do it herself, but he never did.

"The blue ones?"

She flashed her famous smile. "Yes."

He grabbed the sneakers and handed them to her. "I thought I told you to stop cutting up my t-shirts." He said in response to what she was wearing.

"This is one of the old ones." She protested. "I haven't cut anymore I swear."

"You cut a slit down the front and so some weird tie thing on the side. I'm surprised you haven't added glitter or pink fur to it yet."

"Oooo good idea!" She teased.

"Lorelai." He warned.

"Luke, come on. You have like a million of these and they are so comfortable. And, ya know, I am carrying _your_ child…"

"Ok, ok." He said, stopping her impending rant. "Hurry up. You still have to eat and we have to leave soon."

"Ya know, if you want I could make you one." She said, following him down the stairs.

"One what?"

"Shirt. One like mine. Oh! We could match! How fun would that be? And I could make one for Rory and for the new baby. Then, we could get family portraits done…"

Luke huffed at her persistence about the shirts as Rory came running into the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Rory asked, waving her list in the air.

"We're going to get family portraits done." Lorelai said.

Rory looked at Luke who was less than enthusiastic.

"Just get her some breakfast and I'll put the rest of the stuff in the car." Luke said.

"Ok, thanks Luke." Rory said. "God, what do you take forever to do everything?" Rory said, pushing her mother into the kitchen.

"Will you relax?" Lorelai said, grabbing a box of Captain Crunch and milk. "I understand you're nervous, but don't you want to enjoy this day? The day you enter those ivy covered walls of Yale."

"I'll enjoy it when we get there. No, I'm sorry, if we get there."

"Very funny."

"Hey, ya know what I think would be fun?"

"Oooo what?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"If you put some cereal in baggie and poured some milk over top of it. Then, you could eat it in the car. Cereal on the go."

Lorelai frowned. "Rory, it won't take me that long to eat cereal. Besides, I'm not ready yet. I haven't done my hair or makeup."

Rory slid a hair-tie off her wrist and gave it to her mother. "Just but it in a pony-tail or a messy bun. And as for the makeup, you're helping me move into Yale, not walking down the red carpet."

"Rory, come on."

Rory grabbed a plastic baggie out of the drawer and poured some cereal and milk into it. She grabbed a spoon and sealed the bag shut.

"Here ya go. All ready." Rory said.

"You're crazy, do you know that?"

"Learned from the best." Rory said. "Come on let's go!"

"Aren't we funny this morning. My daughter, Henny Youngman."

"By the way, I'll be driving in the front and will be going above the speed limit so tell Luke to put the pedal to the metal."

Lorelai gasped mock-dramatically. "What? You never speed!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Watch out ladies and gentleman, Rory Gilmore is about to speed on the highway!"

"Shut up."

"How fast are you gonna go? 56, 57?"

"Stop."

"Oh no, no, not 60!"

"Get in the truck."

"Hey." Lorelai said seriously. "Come here."

Rory walked over to her mother and they hugged. Lorelai kissed her daughter on the top of her head and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you." Lorelai said.

"I gonna miss you too." Rory said.

"But you're gonna be so great. I know it."

"Thanks mom."

"To Yale!" Lorelai cheered.

"To Yale!" Rory joined.

And with that, they both got in their cars and embarked on the journey to Yale University. The mattress kept flopping from side to side which made Luke angry that Lorelai didn't secure it properly like she said she did. She just laughed at him and kissed him quickly on the lips as they followed Rory going a speedy 60 miles per hour.

**YAY sequel! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Give My Apologies To The Olsens

**Chapter 2 – Give My Apologies To The Olsens**

**Well, I have nothing to say besides, I'm sorry and I suck. **

**It has been literally YEARS since I updated. But, I fear fanfic isn't my passion as it once was. I have kinda moved on to a little thing I like to call Livejournal. So, if anyone has a livejournal and wishes to chat, let me know :) I love new friends!**

**Ok, well, I'm not sure if people read this story anymore, but here we go!**

"It's a miracle this damn mattress is still here." Luke said, looking at the stuff in the back of the truck.

"I told you it would stay." Lorelai said.

"Where did Rory go?" Luke asked, picking up a huge box.

"She went to find her freshman advisor thing." Lorelai said. "So, you can put that box down."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry, do you know where Rory's dorm is?"

"Oh right." Luke said, placing the box back in the truck. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"I know this is gonna be a tough day for you. It's hard for me to see her go too."

She looked down at her hands and began picking at her nail polish. "I just don't wanna think about it…yet."

"Ok." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Durfee Hall, Suite 5!" Rory yelled as she ran over to Lorelai and Luke.

"Yay Durfee Hall!" Lorelai cheered. "Where is it?"

"Um…" Rory said, whipping out her map from her back pocket. "Ok, follow me!"

"Ok!" Lorelai said, quickly following her daughter.

"Wait, we gotta get this stuff in there!" Luke called after them.

"We will!" Lorelai called back.

Luke sighed as he watched them disappear from sight. He knew he had to just let them have their mother-daughter time and go about all this their way. The Gilmore's always had their own way of doing things and he was not stupid enough to interfere.

He began unloading the boxes from the truck and stacking them on the side walk, waiting for them to return.

"This room is amazing, Rory." Lorelai said, looking around.

"I wonder which one is my room?" Rory said.

"Well, that one says 'RG' on it." Lorelai said, pointing to the door.

"That's me!" Rory said, running to the door. "Whoa."

"Small." Lorelai added.

"Yeah."

"But, cute."

"The shelf is tilted." Rory said, trying to adjust the wood.

"Luke can fix that."

Rory smiled. "It is nice having him around isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is."

"Ok, so, let's go get my stuff!"

"Copper boom!"

"What?"

"Fast, fast! Let's go!"

"Copper boom!" Rory yelled as she ran out of the room.

-----

After many, many trips to the truck, they finally got all of Rory's stuff in her room. And by we, I mean Luke and Rory. Obviously Lorelai was too pregnant to help. She wasn't too pregnant to sit on the couch and tell Luke where to put the heavy things though. And she loved how annoyed he was getting. He was so cute when he was over worked.

"You've had quite a day there little missy." Lorelai said.

"I didn't know I brought so much stuff." Rory said. "I didn't know I had that much stuff."

"Ya know, most of it was books." Lorelai said. "I guess they didn't get my request for you to have a separate room for all your books."

"Shut up." Rory said. "I would hit you, but I can't lift my arm."

"You're in college now. This is just the beginning of the pure exhaustion you will feel."

"Great."

"Ok, I fixed the shelf." Luke said, emerging from Rory's room. "It's good as new."

"Thanks Luke." Rory said. "I'm sorry you had to work so hard today."

"It's no problem. You're worth it."

Rory smiled and jumped up off the couch and gave him a huge couch. "Thank you so much Luke. For everything."

"You're welcome." He said. "I'm glad to do it."

She let go of Luke and looked over at her mom. She didn't want them to leave yet. She wasn't ready to let go yet. This was all happening so fast. She wished something else were broken so Luke could fix it. Maybe the shower could be fixed?

"Rory?" Said an all too familiar voice.

Rory turned around and she almost fell over when she saw who was standing at the door.

"Paris?" Rory said, trying not to show her distress.

"This is your room?"

"Uh, yeah. This is my room."

"Wow. We're suitemates." Paris said. "How weird is that?"

"Pretty..uh…weird." Rory said, looking over at her mom who was equally as shocked.

Then she remembered. The other post-it. It said 'PG.' Paris Geller. Oh no.

"So, I guess that's my room." Paris said, noticing the post-it. "Wait, that's your room?"

"Yeah, we're roommates." Rory said.

"Wow, it just keeps getting weirder." Paris said, dragging her bags into the room. "They call this a desk? Are they serious?" Paris yelled from inside the room.

"Wow." Lorelai said. "What are the odds?"

"I'd say a billion to one." Rory said. "I had a better chance of rooming with the Olsen Twins."

"They went to NYU."

"What?"

"They went to NYU, not Yale."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. Give my apologies to the Olsen's."

"Will do."

"So, I'll go take these empty boxes to the car." Luke said, knowing they would need some time to say goodbye.

"No, it's ok Luke." Rory said. "Stay."

Luke smiled and put the boxes back down on the floor. "Ok."

He sat down next to the girls on the couch and they just sat in silence for a minute. Lorelai pulled Rory close to her and she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Luke gently ran his hand up and down Rory's back to try and comfort her. They were all sharing a perfectly peaceful moment until Paris came back into the common room.

"Listen, I know you're having a Kodak moment right now, but we need to get to orientation." Paris said. "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah." Rory said. "I'll be right there."

"I'll be outside."

"So…" Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Rory said sadly.

The three of them stood up and Rory gave Luke another huge hug.

"Bye Luke. Thanks again for everything." Rory said.

"Anytime." He said.

"And take good care of mom. She needs you."

"I know. I will."

He stood there for a few more seconds until he decided it was time for him to leave.

Rory turned to her mother who was trying not to cry.

"Come on, you said you wouldn't do this." Rory said, fighting back the tears.

"I'm pregnant I can't control my emotions." Lorelai said.

"Call me if anything happens." Rory said. "Anytime day or night. Or, if you just wanna talk, call me."

"I will."

"I love you, mom." Rory said, hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you too, kid." Lorelai said. "You're gonna be great."

"Thanks mom."

"You don't wanna keep Paris waiting too long. You know what she's capable of."

Rory smiled weakly. "Yes I do."

"See ya later hon."

"Bye mom."

Rory watched her mom leave and stood in her somewhat empty dorm room. She was standing in her room at Yale. Not Harvard. Yale. And the one person she was grateful to never see again was not only her suitemate, but her roommate as well. Geller and Gilmore together again. She took a deep breath and went out into the hallway to go to orientation with Paris, her mom and Luke gone from sight.

----

On the drive home both Lorelai and Luke were exhausted. She leaned her head against the window and draped her hand over her pregnant stomach. She had kicked off her shoes and pointed all the air conditioning vents towards her. This normally drove Luke crazy, but today he decided to let it go. It was too long of a day to get into that fight that he would never win anyway. She was too tricky with her mind games and her careful wording of sentences. Growing up in the Gilmore household had trained her to act like that.

When he pulled the truck into the driveway he looked over at her once again. She was always so peaceful and quiet when she slept. He hated to ruin that.

"Lorelai." He said, rubbing her hand. "We're home."

"Carry me." Lorelai said sleepily.

"Or, you could get up and walk inside yourself." He offered.

"I like my idea better." She said still without opening her eyes.

"I wonder why?"

"Luuuuuuuke." She whined. 

"Lorelai, come on."

"Tired."

"I know."

"Pregnant."

"Is that why your stomach is so huge?"

"I hate you."

"I know." He said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you inside."

She finally opened her eyes and turned to face him. "I never got a chance to thank you for today. You were great."

"Well someone had to carry her stuff in there."

"And it sure as hell wasn't gonna be me."

"I know." He paused. "So, let's go inside."

"I guess it's inevitable."

"Yep."

Luke got out of the truck and walked to the other side to help her climb out. He grabbed her arm as she leaned against him, too tired to stand. He kissed the top of her head and led her up the porch steps and into the house.

"Kitchen or living room?" He asked.

"If I sit on the couch I may never get up."

"Kitchen it is then." He said. "You hungry?" He asked after she sat down at the table.

"Not really."

"Coffee?"

Lorelai's eyes immediately lit up. "What?" She asked cautiously.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"You're not just playing with my emotions, because I can't handle that right now."

Without responding, Luke pulled the bag of coffee out of the cabinet and grabbed the pot.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you coffee." He said plainly.

"Wow, you are serious!"

"I told you."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What do you mean? You have been drinking coffee this whole pregnancy."

"Yes, but I always have had to work for it. Ya know, beg, pout, listen to your 'it'll have two heads' rant."

"Well, you had a long day."

She just smiled at him as he filled up the pot with water and poured the coffee grounds into the coffee maker.

"I'm sorry, who is that for?" Lorelai said in response to his coffee making.

"Are we really gonna go through this again?"

"You didn't pour nearly enough in."

"I poured plenty in."

"I'm sorry that must be for your other wife, Shmorelai."

Luke rolled his eyes as he poured more coffee into the coffee maker.

"You can't just be happy with what you get, can you?"

"I have built up a tolerance, my friend."

"So you're doing crack now?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was gonna go check on the diner. Will you be ok?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I am feeling slightly flighty." Lorelai said dramatically lifting her hand to her forehead. "I am unable live with out my big strong man to help me."

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed."

"That's boring."

He kissed her softly and rubbed her stomach gently.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Call if you need anything."

"I need my big strong man…" She started.

He cut her off with another kiss, which quickly deepened as she brought her hands to his face.

"See ya tonight." He said.

"Goodbye, big strong man." She said.

**Again, sorry for the wait! Let me know what you think, por favor. **

**That's Spanish. Haha. ;) **


	3. Were You One of the Hardy Boys?

**Chapter 3 – Were You One of the Hardy Boys?**

**Ok, hi there. So, when did I last update? About 46 years ago….I'm so sorry. I just don't find myself being inspired to write that much anymore. And, I'm not sure if anyone still reads this or knows what's going on, but hey, I've been pretty bored over Christmas break so I figured, why not? **

**I will try to make updating more than an annual occurrence. ;) **

**Oh, and one quick thing. I have never had a kid and I really know NOTHING about the whole child bearing process. Everything I said I kind of pulled out of my ass, so if I am wrong please feel free to correct me and I will change it in the story :) **

**Ok, now on to the show! Enjoy! **

Lorelai was just pulling the covers more comfortably around her when the phone rang. She mumbled several profanities under her breath as she reached for the phone. Without even opening her eyes she grabbed the phone and dragged it to her face.

"I hate you." She said sleepily.

"I know." Luke said. "We have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Why did we make it so early?"

"It's 8:30."

"Early."

"Do you know what time I got up this morning?"

"I'm sorry, are you almost nine months pregnant?"

"Ah geeze…"

"Because if you are you really should be studied or something."

"Lorelai…"

"And I don't know if we're ready for two new babies because…"

"Shower." Luke said, cutting her off. "I'll have breakfast ready when you get out."

"Pancakes?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"And eggs?"

"Ok."

"And bacon?"

"You did hear me say we have to be there in an hour, right?"

"Yeah."

"Shower."

"Ok, ok I'm going right now."

"See ya soon."

"Chocolate chips would be excellent." She added.

All she heard was Luke sigh and then hang up the phone. She loved when she could make him speechless. Mad/frustrated Luke never failed to entertain her.

She reluctantly pushed the covers off her and shivered when the cool air hit her skin. She grabbed her robe off the chair and headed for the bathroom.

Luke walked into the house carrying a bag brimming full of supplies for breakfast. He was pleased to hear the shower running, he was half expecting to have to drag Lorelai out of bed like he had done many mornings before.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, as his wife walked into the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like I'm about to partake in a delicious breakfast." Lorelai answered.

"You're not dressed." Luke said. "And your hair is still wet."

"So? I have plenty of time."

"It would be nice if we were on time to your last doctors appointment."

"What are you talking about? We are always on time."

"What doctor are you going to?" Luke scoffed.

"Shut up and relinquish the pancakes, please."

Luke rolled his eyes as he slid a plate across the table to her.

"Are there chocolate chips in here?" Lorelai said in excitement.

"Yeah." Luke answered simply.

"You are my favorite husband!"

"I bet you say that to all your husbands."

Lorelai smiled. "You got me."

Luke threw all the pans in the sink and but the remaining food in the fridge. He sat down across from his wife and, for the first time in a long time, he just looked at her. They had both been so busy lately that they hadn't really had any time to themselves. He was amazed how she could look so beautiful wearing a pink Hello Kitty robe and her wet hair draping over her shoulders.

After a few minutes Lorelai could feel him watching her and she looked up so see that she was correct.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm just sitting here." Luke said. "Would you prefer I leave you and the pancakes alone?"

"You were staring at me."

"I was not."

"Yes you were. You had that look."

"What look?"

"The 'I think you're beautiful' look."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and finished eating. We gotta get going soon."

"I'll go get dressed and take the bacon for the road." Lorelai said, attempting to get up.

Luke got up and grabbed Lorelai's hands and pulled her up off the chair. She rubbed her large stomach with her hand as they made their way to the stairs. Lorelai grabbed onto the banister for support as Luke supported her from behind.

This had become a daily ritual lately. Lorelai had been having trouble getting out of chairs and getting up the stairs due to her rather large stomach and massive ankles. It had taken her a few battles with the stairs to admit she needed help, since she was so stubborn, but she eventually she caved in.

Lorelai had waddled over to her closet and was trying to figure out something semi-presentable, when she noticed Luke was sitting on the bed.

"You gonna watch me get dressed?" Lorelai said sexily.

"Maybe…."

"Oh, Mr. Danes, you tease me."

"Just pick something and dry your hair." Luke said. "I'll wait downstairs."

"I thought you were gonna watch me?"

"Does this look like the red light district to you?"

"Look at you and your references." Lorelai beamed proudly. "I'm finally rubbing off on you."

"Dressed. Now."

"Ok, ok, picking something now."

Lorelai grabbed a pair of jeans and her pink top with the sparkles and threw them on. She loved that even though she was pregnant she could still wear something pink and sparkly. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and headed to the bathroom to quickly dry to hair.

"Are you almost ready?" Luke called up the stairs.

"Just some last minute primping." Lorelai called back.

"Remember to factor in the time it will take you to walk down the stairs."

"Making fun of your pregnant wife, very classy." Lorelai said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Do you need help?"

"Not from you." She scoffed.

He quickly walked up the stairs and took her hands in his. He looked intently into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her softly. Lorelai opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"We're late." Luke said.

"You're so romantic." Lorelai said sarcastically. "If you had a Latin accent you'd be completely irresistible."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist for support as they made their way down the stairs.

-------------

They had made it to the hospital on time, but the doctor was rather occupied since a couple of his patients had gone into labor and a nurse at the desk had instructed Luke and Lorelai to wait. Waiting is not a favorite Lorelai Gilmore pass time. She likes to keep moving and be doing things. Now she was sitting next to Luke in the most uncomfortable chairs known to man, surrounded my pregnancy magazines that were at least five years old.

"We have been waiting forever." Lorelai complained.

"We've been waiting for ten minutes." Luke said.

"It has not been ten minutes. It has been at least six hours."

"Six hours?" Luke said. "Well, the time sure has flown by for me."

"And look at these magazines." Lorelai said, ignoring her husbands comment. "How to exercise during pregnancy." She read. "I don't exercise when I'm not pregnant, why would I start when I weigh five hundred pounds?"

"Do you wanna walk around or something?" Luke suggested.

"What if they call for us and we're not here."

"You always get cranky when you're waiting for something."

"And another thing." Lorelai started.

"Oh geeze, here we go." Luke mumbled, knowing Lorelai was about to launch into rant mode.

"I am sick of all this." She said gesturing to her large stomach. "I can't sleep, I pee every five seconds, and I'm uncomfortable all the time."

"Lorelai," He said, placing his hand on her cheek. "Just think of when the baby comes how amazing it will be."

"Oh yeah, because labor is s damn picnic too."

Luke rubbed his face with her hands. He knew this was a lost cause. She was in one of her moods and there was no getting her out of it. He was beginning to hate the women that went into labor today. Now, the doctor was late and he was here listening to a very cranky Lorelai rant about pregnancy.

"Lorelai Danes?" A nurse called.

"Oh, they fit us in, how nice." Lorelai muttered sarcastically.

Luke helped Lorelai out of the chair and they followed the nurse down the hall to their room. Lorelai looked at all the woman in labor walking around and started to freak out a little. She didn't understand why, because she had done this before alone and now she had Luke there for her.

She looked over at Luke and smiled. She knew everything would be okay as long as he was there. She always felt safe when she was with him. It had always been that way, even before they started dating.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said, leading them into the room and placing Lorelai's chart on the nearby table. "And there's a gown on the table for you."

"Just when you think you're done waiting…" Luke started.

"What do you think that says?" Lorelai said, pointing to the folder on the table.

"It's your chart, so probably stuff about you."

"Good work. Were you one of the Hardy Boys?"

"Shut up."

Lorelai walked over to the table and opened the chart. She scanned the contents, a lot of which she couldn't understand, but she smiled when she saw the ultrasound pictures.

"This is like a foreign language." Lorelai said, flipping through the pages.

"Why don't you get changed so the doctor think you're nuts when he walks in here and you're looking through your chart."

"Hey, it's my chart. I have a right to know what's in here."

"I'm sure it's stuff he's already told us, he just put in into medical lingo."

"Hand over the gown." Lorelai said, placing her file back on the table.

Luke tossed the gown to Lorelai and she quickly removed her shirt and threw it over to Luke to hold on to and pulled the gown on over her head. She undid her pants and also threw them over to Luke, but he wasn't paying attention so the hit him in the face.

"Hey!" He said, peeling the pants off his face.

"Sorry." She said, trying not to laugh. "What is it you sports people say? Think fast? Heads up?"

"Sports people?"

"You know, people into sports. They always say things like think fast and heads up."

"You're supposed to say that before you throw something."

"Oh, I knew I forgot something."

"She's happy, then she's tired, then she's mad, now she's happy again." Luke muttered to himself.

"What are you muttering over there?"

"Nothing. Why don't you get up here?" Luke suggested, patting his hand on the padded table.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry for the wait." The doctor said, walking into the room. "It's like Hartford's own baby boom out there."

"What are you guys putting in the water?" Lorelai quipped.

The doctor laughed. "I'll have to take this up with the Water Purification Committee." He said. "So, it looks like this will be out last visit before the big day."

Luke saw Lorelai tense slightly when he said that she he took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb gently over the top of her hand.

"Yep." Lorelai said.

"Alright, so, I'm going to check and see if you've dilated at all." He said, putting rubber gloves on his hands.

Lorelai scrunched her face as the doctor stuck his hand inside of her. She almost laughed when she realized the only thing that had been up there recently was this guys hand.

"Ok, looks like you haven't dilated at all." He said throwing his rubber glove in the trashcan.

"Is that bad?" Luke asked.

"No, it's not bad. It just means you're body hasn't decided to start dilating yet. Usually it means that when you do go into labor the process will go a lot faster because your body is ready to get that baby out."

"Ok, good. We like faster." Luke said.

"It's not certain that's what will happen, but there's a good chance."

"Ok, good." Luke said again.

"So, let's take a look at your baby." The doctor said, pulling a tube of gel out of a near by cabinet.

"Why do you guys make it so cold?" Lorelai asked, as the doctor squirted some gel on her stomach.

"You'll have to take that up with the gel company." The doctor joked.

"Ok, you get the water people and I'll take on the gel people." Lorelai said.

"How do you keep up with her?" The doctor asked Luke.

"Years of training." He said. "And I still lag behind."

The doctor laughed. "Alright, let's see here." He said. "There's the head." He pointed to the screen. "And you already know it's a girl. So, there we have a leg and a foot." He continued to point. "And she's the head is facing down, so everything is set up."

"So she should be here any day now?" Luke asked hopefully.

"It could be days or even weeks." The doctor said. "Due dates are just estimates so sometimes babies come earlier or later then their due date."

"Super." Lorelai muttered.

"Alright, we'll see you soon then." He said, wiping the gel off Lorelai's stomach.

"Good luck out there." Luke said.

The doctor smiled. "Thanks."

Luke helped Lorelai off the table and handed her the clothes. She quickly threw her clothes on and Luke went to figure out the paper work at the desk. They walked to the car without saying a word, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"You were really great in there." Lorelai said, as Luke pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"What do you mean?"

"Asking questions and talking to the doctor."

"It's no big deal."

"No Luke, it was a big deal." Lorelai said. "For some reason, I just, I dunno, froze, and you were there to pick up the slack."

"It's ok, that's why I'm here." Luke said. "I saw you tensed a little when he said this was the last visit before the baby comes."

"I don't know why I'm so…"

"You allowed to be nervous or scared, ya know."

"Who said I'm nervous or scared?" Lorelai said defensively.

"Right. Sorry."

"Are you scared?" She asked quietly.

"A little. I'm mostly excited." He said. "But I'm not the one who's got to push a human out of me, so…"

"Lovely." Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

"Everything is gonna be fine." Luke said. "I'll be there, Rory will be there."

"I know." She said.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"Something pasta-y." Lorelai responded. "I'm in a pasta mood."

"Ok, pasta-y it is."

"And throw some chicken in there some where."

"Ok."

"Oh, and cheese. Lots of cheese."

"Lorelai…."

"Oh, can we have that garlic-y bread too?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "We'll swing by Doose's before we go home."

"Are you going to give me anything you want because I'm hugely pregnant?"

Luke sighed. "Yes."

Lorelai smiled mischievously. "Excellent."

**Hehe, one more thing. YAY for little note thingys. Ok, so, also, does Stars Hollow have a hospital? Did they ever mention it? Because I go to school in a really small town and you have to drive about 20 minutes to get to the closest one, so I figured maybe Stars Hollow doesn't have a hospital and the closest one would be Hartford. But yeah, anyway, if anyone knows if there is a Stars Hollow Hospital let me know :) **

**Haha, I write too much…. ;)**


End file.
